Forum:Sasuke Mangekyou Sharingan
Kann mir bitte jemand die unterschiede bei Sasukes Mangekyou Sharingan geben?? (Linkes und Rechtes Auge) also beim Amaterasu... also ein auge kann formen oder so, oder?? [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 11:28, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ein Auge vom MS kann das Ninjutsu Amaterasu , das andere beherrscht das Genjutsu Tsukuyomi. Benutzt er jedoch beide Augen gleichzeitig, so beherrscht er Susanoo', die wohl mächtigste der 3 Techniken. :soweit ich weis ist das bei itachi so, aber ob es bei sasuke auch so ist weis ich nicht. Ich glaube sasuke beherrscht gar nicht Tsukuyomi oder? aufjedenfall nicht sogut wie itachi [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:57, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::beherrschen tut er es , siehe Kampf Sasuke vs. Danzou , jedoch ist seins einfach miserabel :D Sein Tsukuyomi war wo er Danzous Sharingan hat offen erscheinen lassen und wo er Itachi beschworen hat. Selbst Tobi sagt iwas im Sinne von: Selbst ein so schwaches Genjutsu ist ausreichend, wenn man weiß wie man es benutzt. Und Danzou sagt dann vorher noch in Itachis Gesicht iwas von: Das Tsukuyomi deines Bruders war um welten besser als deins sasuke. iwie so weiß das nich mehr genau :::1. @Amaterasu: welches auge was einsetzt. sieht euch einfach die artikel Amaterasu und Tsukuyomi an. amaterasu: itachi mit dem rechten, sasuke mit dem linken; tsukuyomi setzt itachi mit dem linken auge ein. 2. @Tsukuyomi & Sasuke: nein, im manga gibt es keinen beweis dafür, dass sasuke je tsukuyomi eingesetzt hat. (solche diskussion gabs bereits schon, wo ich alles erklärt habe), aber ich machs auch hier nochmal: beim kampf gegen danzou setzt sasuke i-ein gen-jutsu ein - klar, aber ob es tsukuyomi war, war keine rede davon. als danzou sasuke anspricht, sagt er genau, und so steht es in den RAWs (original auf japanisch): "...itachi konnte mit seinem tsukuyomi die zeit so und so beeinflussen..., ...dein GEN-JUTSU ist im gegensatz dazu aber bla bla...". danzou hat nie ein wort darüber verloren, dass sasuke tsukuyomi eingesetzt hat. das ist im manga oder anime noch nie passiert. wenn sasuke i-wann im manga hätte tsukuyomi eingesetzt, dann hätte kishimoto es bestimmt eindeutig gezeigt. aber ein tsukuyomi hat sasuke noch nie im manga angewendet. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:36, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::okay.. aber so wie das da steht ich mein man kann es wirklich so sehen das da gen-jutsu steht , also wenn man das wort wörtlich nimmt.. aber mal ehrlich das hört sich doch übersetzt / sprachlich scheiße an wenn man 2 mal tsukuyomi sagt , das doch einfach von der wortwahl so gewählt denk ich aber mit der bedeutung das tsukuyomi gemeint ist.. ::::http://www.mangareader.net/93-44811-3/naruto/chapter-478.html so wie's hier vom satzbau ist un der wortwahl ist es aber ehr so wie ichs gesagt hab. :::::leider wurde es falsch (vielleicht unbewusst) frei übersetzt. ich habe die raws, deshalb kann ich es bestätigen. danzou hat ja nicht "aber deins ist so und so..." gesagt (<-"deins" wäre dann auf tsukuyomi bezogen). alles was er sagt ist: "dass du es geschafft hast, mich unter ein gen-jutsu zu stellen ist zwar bemerkenswert, aber..." (<- das steht auf der vorigen seite) "dein gen-jutsu ist im vergleich zu itachis tsukuyomi, welches sogar die zeit beeinflussen konnte, keine konkurrenz." ...so steht es im manga. in danzous sprache gibt es keinen hinweis dafür, dass er in sasukes gen-jutsu ein tsukuyomi meint. ganz im gegenteil, seine sprache weist wortwörtlich darauf, dass sasuke kein tsukuyomi benutzt hat. so steht es dort. und im wiki werden nur bestätigte infos präsentiert. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:05, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::auch hier gebe ich mich dann geschlagen :D .. 2:0 für dich :P hm ok aber als ich sga mal normaler leser werden einem aber auch solche fehler untergejubelt.. weil ich bin jetzt die ganze zeit davon ausgegangen, dass es wirklich so ist das sasuke das tsukuyomi beherrscht aber es so ich sag mal mager ist das er's nicht benutzt. Aber danke für die belehrung:) :::::::keine sorge, es geht hier nicht um i-welche gewinne. als administrator kümmere ich mich um solche sachen und helfe und erkläre gern überall dort, wo aufklärung nötig ist. aber da hast du recht, als sag ich mal neuling oder relativ neuer naruto-leser erkennt man oft nicht alles und ist eigentlich den englischen übersetzungen ausgeliefert, die nicht immer und nicht überall 100% korrekt sind (das weiß ich ganz genau). deshalb versuche ich immer wieder die unklarheiten in der serie zu erkennen, wenn es welche im manga zu geben scheint. die sache, dass sasuke im manga tsukuyomi beherrscht, galubt ja wirklich fast jeder. das ist leider durch den text in japanisch sogar nicht klar zu erkennen und nciht immer deutlich. die sache ist ja folgende: vielleicht beherrscht sasuke ja tsukuyomi auch, aber einen eindeutigen beweis dafür, dass er es im manga eingesetzt hat gibt es nicht. vielleicht kommt es noch dazu :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:45, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Neuling bin ich nicht, aber trozdem bin ich den englischen übersetzungen auf Mangastream ausgesetzt weil japanisch kann ich noch nicht haha :D.. ja ich weiß auch das es nich ums gewinn geht war mehr so gesgat weil wir uns in 2 diskussionen so am batteln waren :D .. naja das einzige argument was ich jetzt noch hätte wäre halt wirklich das gesagt wurde das Susanoo' nur dann erweckt werden kann, wenn man die beiden Techniken des MS beherrscht.. allerdings gibts gewiss auch da wieder argumente gegen wie itachi hat sasuke seine techniken vermacht o.ä. [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|Dragonfire1511] 22:49, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ] :::::::::also ich erinnere mich an nichts dergleichen... dass susanoo nur dann eingesetzt werden kann wenn man bereits amaterasu und tsukuyomi beherrscht. aber wenn du dazu die stelle im manga oder anime kennst, schaue ich gern nach und prüfe das. wie gesagt, ich kann mich nichts an derartiges erinnern. das könnte ja auch einfach eine aus den fan-kreisen entsprungene these sein, sowas gibts auch zu genüge. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:56, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::mein das gelesen zu haben im manga.. aber oh gott sicher bin ich mir nicht, aber ich werd die tage mal stöbern :) [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|Dragonfire1511] 23:03, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ] ::::::::::http://www.mangareader.net/93-397-2/naruto/chapter-392.html ich weiß nicht habs bestimmt wieder nur falsch in erinnerung.. weil so wie's da steht is eig nur gemeint das susanoo eine der MS techniken ist :::::::::::leider steht dort nur das was dort steht, nicht mehr :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:43, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC)